For cosmetic purposes, contact lenses having one or more colorants dispersed in the lens or printed on the lens are in high demand. These colored contact lenses enhance the natural beauty of the eye, or provide unique patterns on the iris of the wearer.
Presently, methods of printing inks onto contact lenses involve clichxc3xa9 ink transfer printing. A typical example of this printing follows. An image is etched into metal to form a clichxc3xa9. The clichxc3xa9 is placed on a printer. Once on the printer, the clichxc3xa9 is inked by either an open inkwell doctoring system or by a closed ink cup sliding across the image. Then, a silicone pad picks up the inked image from the clichxc3xa9 and transfers the image to the contact lens. The silicone pads are made of a material comprising silicon that can vary in elasticity. The properties of the silicone material permit the inks to stick to the pad temporarily and fully release from the pad when it contacts the contact lens.
There are several disadvantages associated with using clichxc3xa9 ink transfer printing to color contact lenses. This method lacks consistency. Slight differences in the silicone pad can cause wide variation in image quality, effecting dot resolution and color reproducibility. Further, multiple color layering is difficult and time consuming. Further still, the design and printing process using this method is slow. After an image is fully designed, it can take about two weeks before that image is etched onto a clichxc3xa9. The set-up is painstakingly detailed and lengthy when more than one color is going to be printed on the lens using this method. Presently, only three overlays of color can be applied using this printing method. The difficulty and slowness of this printing method inhibits business strategies, making it difficult to offer consumers a chance to design and print their own contact lenses at the point of purchase.
A printing apparatus and printing method are needed that can produce high quality images in a consistent manner on contact lenses. A simple, quick, and highly precise printing apparatus and method are needed when multiple colors are being printed onto a contact lens, preferably one that permits consumers to design and print their own contact lenses when they purchase those lenses.
The products and processes of the present invention address at least some of the difficulties in the prior art.
In one aspect of the invention, a method of making a colored contact lens comprises printing at least one layer of a colorant onto a contact lens using a printing process selected from the group consisting of ink jet printing, electrophotographic printing, thermal transfer printing, and photographic development printing.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of making a colored contact lens comprises: (a) printing a first layer of a colorant in a first pattern onto a contact lens using a printing process selected from the group consisting of ink jet printing, electrophotographic printing, thermal transfer printing, and photographic development printing; (b) printing at least one second layer of a colorant in a second pattern onto a contact lens using a printing process selected from the group consisting of ink jet printing, electrophotographic printing, thermal transfer printing, and photographic development printing; and (c) coating the colored contact lens with a binding solution comprising a monomer or a polymer.
In still another aspect of the invention, an improved method of making colored contact lenses comprises printing at least one layer of a colorant onto a contact lens using a printing process selected from the group consisting of ink jet printing, electrophotographic printing, thermal transfer printing, and photographic development printing.
The present invention provides the foregoing and other features, and the advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The detailed description and figures are merely illustrative of the invention and do not limit the scope of the invention, which is defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.